Reset
by Butterbeer8
Summary: Misty falls into Team Rocket's clutches by mistake. Giovanni decides to keep Misty a hostage inside her own mind, brainwashing her to believe that she works for Team Rocket. With his new recruit, Giovanni hopes to achieve his goal of mastering Mega Evolution, but a certain Pokémon trainer refuses to have his friend become a pawn to Team Rocket's schemes.
1. The Subliminal Warning

**Chapter One**

_The Subliminal Warning_

Being gathered to meet the boss was a normal occurrence for the life of Team Rocket agents. Yet, being asked to meet with him alone, only alongside another agent was unusual and quite nerve wrecking. Especially having to meet the leader of a notorious criminal organization at the main office of headquarters.

The two agents, dressed in black, simple garments with nothing but a bold 'R' adorning their tops, stood behind their boss. The man that sat before them had his massive, lounge chair's back facing the two grunts that he summoned. By his side was his faithful and refined Persian, gladly accepting the affectionate stroke from its master's hand.

One of the agents, a young man, cleared his throat, stating he and his comrade, a young woman were present.

"Where are your manners, Butch?" drawled the silky voice of the man beyond the chair. His voice, although not threatening at all at that moment, sent a crawl down Butch's spine.

Butch exchanged a glance with the woman beside him, biting his lip. They stared into each other's weary eyes as though they were speaking to each other without uttering any words. Unfortunately, a couple of seconds too many had passed and their boss spun around, boasting a glare at his workers.

"I suppose expecting manners from a brainless boy like you would be wishful thinking," the man snarled. His face was its usual, scowl and his posture rigid, cross-legged with a wine glass in one hand, while the other continued to brush itself atop Persian's ears.

"I'm—I'm sorry, sir," stammered Butch, bowing a little, trying to regain his boss's good graces. "Cassidy and I received your message."

The female agent next to Butch nodded and bowed as well. "Yes, sir," she agreed, looking up. "We understand that you would like to discuss something with us?"

The man in his seat set down his wine glass on the oak desk in front of him. "That's correct, Cassidy. I have a favor to ask."

When it came to Team Rocket's leader, a favor was not a favor at all. Instead it was merely a command that must result in success— or else.

Butch and Cassidy waited with bated breath, glued to their spot. Persian's mouth opened sending an unpleasant yowl to grace the agents' ears. Trying their best to ignore the insufferable sound, Butch and Cassidy remained quiet.

"The favor I ask of you might be hard," their boss trailed, his tone mocking concern, before growing sharp. "But I need it done— for I have major plans in store. Of course that's only if you two agree…" His eye sparkled with deviousness. He knew very well that Butch and Cassidy and any other agent that served him would not refuse even if they wanted to. There was a high price for being defiant let alone showing any hesitance when _he_ gave an assignment.

"Of course, sir," Butch and Cassidy said in unison.

Their boss rose to his feet, standing taller and more intimidating than when he was seated. He was wearing a business suit for he was a master at disguising his true motives as a criminal. And when it all came down to it, his organization was nothing but a business that's only goal was for profit.

He abruptly stopped petting his Persian who in response released a low, irritated yammer. Giovanni did not seem to notice as he brandished a piece of jewelry that adorned his hand.

A marble-like sphere rested on Giovanni's center finger in the form of a ring. The jewel was a stone; practically all colors in existence was mixed in and the most notable thing about it was the symbol in side, resembling something seen in a book used for magical spells, a sigil perhaps?

Butch and Cassidy couldn't help but gawk a little at the beautiful ring, having never seen anything like it in their lives. The fact that Giovanni was sporting such an opulent looking piece of jewelry was no surprise to the agents, however. Through deception, Giovanni was a master at fooling others into thinking he was a good man, a simple business savvy sort of person. And with the profit that he continues to earn through his connections with major companies (all of which are oblivious to Giovanni's true nature) and profiting from the Pokémon his team captures, the criminal could more than afford an expense such as that.

He looked at the frozen grunts and beckoned them to come closer with two fingers. The agents approached without question, waiting for further instruction.

Giovanni folded his arms before him, casting a fearsome glare upon his subordinates.

"The errand I ask of you two involves the Cerulean Gym…"

* * *

><p>The automatic glass doors slid open again for the millionth time that day. The Cerulean Gym was bustling with eager trainers, hoping to leave the place, victorious with a Cascade Badge to prove it. Before any trainer was awarded a pretty badge, he or she had to face off against the gym's leader, the water type extraordinaire, Misty.<p>

Misty had been appointed the head of the Cerulean Gym for a while now, taking the reigns from her older sisters. And ever since taking over, the Cerulean Gym had reclaimed its esteem after years of being considered a joke in Kanto, thanks to her well-intentioned but inept (at Pokémon battling) sisters.

The redhead took great pride from her roots at this gym and felt utterly fulfilled, knowing that she had gained a reputation for being a worthy opponent. What at first began as an obligation soon turned into passion. Being a gym leader was not something she aspired to do, but being a master of Water Pokémon was. And getting to hone her skills with her water Pokémon gave her an outlet to this long desire of hers.

Yet, the routine of battling trainer after trainer was beyond exhausting. It was not only tiresome for her, but for her Pokémon. She had to close the gym during certain hours of the day for her Pokémon to recuperate from a tough battle, whether she lost or not.

And here Misty was again, facing off against a trainer from the Hoenn region. This trainer unfortunately was not the last one. The lobby was full of trainers, all waiting for their chance at victory.

"Corsola has fainted! I deem the challenger, Joey the victor!" the referee called out.

Misty was definitely one of the best gym leaders out there but even she had to accept defeat like a good sport. She held out a Pokéball in her hand and recalled her fallen Corsola. "You did great, time for a break," she praised the Pokéball in her hand after her Pokémon had returned.

"Wahoo!" the trainer, Joey cheered, recalling his own Pokémon.

Misty crossed to the other side of the gym, walking passed the pool and meeting Joey, holding out a hand.

"Good work, Joey," she said as the boy grasped her hand with enthusiasm. "You're a great trainer."

"Ah, thanks, but you gave me plenty of close calls," Joey mused, modestly, batting away Misty's praise.

A lot of wandering trainers pass through the Gym daily and it never fails to make Misty happy when she meets a kind and modest one. But sadly not all of them were humble when winning and some began the Pokémon battle with an arrogance that Misty couldn't help but roll her eyes at.

But it was Misty's job to remain patient and fair. No matter what type of trainer challenged her, whether cocky or humble, Misty could not judge until she faced he or she off in battle.

"Vermilion City is my next stop!" Joey exclaimed to himself, admiring the shiny dew drop-shaped badge.

"It's getting dark out there," said Misty suddenly. "If you need a place to stay for the night, the Pokémon Center is your best bet. Unless you want to splurge on a hotel in the city."

"Heh, thanks, Miss Misty," Joey said. "I think I'll carry on though. I hope to make it by morning."

"Just be careful," Misty said with a smile. "Good luck and once again congrats!"

Once Joey fled the arena in victory, Misty turned to the large clock on the wall. It was now six in the evening, which meant that the Gym had to close. She knew she had a lobby full of trainers waiting for her but rules are rules. And this rule in particular, Misty did not have any complaints about.

_I'm starving_, Misty thought to herself as her stomach gave a lurch in agreement. Dinnertime was beckoning her and her mouth frothed at the thought of indulging in a nice, warm, home-cooked meal.

There was a roadblock, however: Misty did not cook. Mostly the role of dinner fell to her older sisters who all appeared to have inherited all the cooking talent in the family. Much to Misty's chagrin, it was another thing she skipped out on when it came to her and her siblings.

At a time like this Misty wished she knew her way around the kitchen but with her lack of cooking skills, the redhead reminisced of the delicious meals in the past courtesy of her friend Brock. Her stomach moaned as she dreamily thought of the food he had prepared for her and others in the past. Too bad her thoughts were unable to satisfy her hunger pains.

She wasn't completely out of luck, though. After all, Misty was capable of crafting a plain sandwich or heat up TV dinners. But with how hungry she felt right now, her quick fixes were not going to suffice.

She dismissed the referee for the evening and abandoned the arena after setting the pool up for a cleaning. Before leaving the gym, Misty checked on every single tank. She made sure all Pokémon were fed and attended to their needs so they could prepare for a peaceful evening of rest and recreation.

After doing all her normal duties at the gym, Misty passed through the lobby greeting the people that worked there until seven. She was happy to see the lobby cleared of trainers and let the receptionist at the desk know that she was leaving and would check back on the gym later that night.

"Have a good night!" Misty said to the remaining workers and made her way to the house nearby. She took a quick shower and changed into more casual attire before heading back out. A brief trip into the city sounded great to Misty, mainly prompted by her desire for some food.

Misty unchained her bike from the front of the gym and removed a Pokéball from her Pokébelt. She always carried it with her just in case. Opening the ball a small, blue creature emerged.

"Want to go for a bike ride to get some food?" asked Misty, sweetly looking down at the round blue ball-like Pokémon.

"Azu!" the young Azurill chirped in excitement, using its spherical tail to bounce into the front basket of Misty's bike. The green-eyed gym leader giggled softly, kicking the stand of her bike off the concrete and hopping on to pedal away.

The wheel spokes clicked throughout the block. The atmosphere carried a subtle, cool breeze, carrying the varying aromas from the neighboring homes. Misty's nose was met with the aromatic scent of full grown hydrangeas, fresh cut grass and the enticing smell of barbecue.

It was the perfect climate to cook outdoors and Misty salivated, as the wafting, charred smell of grilled meat grew closer. She envied the household that would be having that for dinner.

Pedaling onwards, Misty realized that each lamppost and street pole bared the same looking flyer. After reaching the end of the suburbs, Misty and Azurill biked into the city and to Misty's amazement, most of the flyers were posted around the bustling metropolis.

Curious as to what these flyers had to say, the redhead stopped her bike by a bus stop, which was covered with ads and posts but also with the familiar flyers.

She inched closer to one of the flyers, which read:

_Stamp out thievery and make the city a friendlier, more cheerful place!_

_Cerulean Police_

Tilting her head to the side, Misty reread the flyer again. It felt more like a subtle notice about theft rather than a flyer advertising anything. Her heart began to pace a little faster when she pondered more about why the police would be posting something like this. Sure Cerulean was a big city and all cities have their run down, sketchy parts, and danger lurked practically everywhere, but for a buzzing metropolis, her hometown had low crime. And yet Misty couldn't help but feel like this notice was more than just a simple reminder to be safe while wandering the city. A few passersby interrupted her thoughts then.

"I can't believe this is happening," one distraught looking woman said.

"My poor neighbor got his Rattata stolen," the other woman beside the first said. Their voices faded as they walked farther away from the bus stop.

Those two women weren't the only ones having such grim chatter. Misty's ears picked up, turning her head to face two men, clad in business attire sitting at the bench of the bus stop.

"Barely any trainers out tonight," one man huffed, loosening his tie. He looked just as distressed as the one woman earlier. "Can't say I blame them."

"It's getting too dangerous to even be out," the other man replied. "It's terrible. My son was supposed to start his Pokémon journey next week but my wife won't let him leave ever since these reports. It's not safe for trainers, let alone normal folk."

Misty did not like the sound of their conversation. She tried to think back to the last time she read or heard about any unusual going-ons. Nothing as of late came to mind, but then again Misty was preoccupied with running the Gym, leaving her oblivious to anything else occurring.

"Vermilion City went through the same thing last month," the man with the tie mentioned. "And my sister over in Blackthorn called me last night after hearing about the news here in Cerulean. She says that even Johto had been having issues with trainers getting their Pokémon taken from them."

"Do you suppose it's…you know?" the other man murmured. Misty almost stumbled on her wheels as she tried to inch a little closer.

"It's got to be," the man with the tie concurred, understanding what his colleague was alluding to. "Unless it's some other group. But these guys in particular tend to target the Kanto and Johto regions more than anywhere else."

"Can't believe they're still around," the second man hissed. "I hear their boss is very sneaky. He apparently is a business savvy kind of guy. No one knows who he is though."

"I wonder how they stay under the radar…" the man with the tie pondered.

There was a pause between the two men as they both furrowed their brows, puzzlement embedded on their forehead. Before one of them could say anything else, however, their bus arrived and they hopped on without another word.

Disappointment stabbed Misty's pacing heart. She hoped to hear more about whom they were alluding to. The redhead's mind began to wrack with worry. She scanned around her and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but still felt a little uneasy. Whatever—whoever was out, causing trouble throughout the city, targeted trainers according to the two men.

It pained her to think of the one man's son whose plans on starting his Pokémon journey were severed because of how unsafe it has allegedly become for trainers. She then thought of those she had battled today. She hoped that they would be safe and avoid danger's path. A part of Misty felt guilty for not warning them, although she told Joey to be careful. But with this revelation now steeping in her brain, Misty was going to be extra cautious.

Luckily, the redhead had her Pokémon with her. Aside from Azurill (who unfortunately is too small and meek to pose as a threat), Misty brought along her Politoed and Staryu, nestled inside their Pokéballs. Not wanting them to be pick-pocketed, Misty pulled her light jacket down to cover her Pokébelt, away from prying eyes.

"Azu?" her Azurill said softly, looking up at its concerned looking trainer.

Misty darted her eyes down to Azurill, thankful that it was still safe in her basket. She beamed a smile down at the Pokémon. "I'm fine, Azurill. Let's grab some food, shall we?"

"Azurill!" the blue mouse nodded happily.

Misty got back on her bike, giving one last fleeting look to the reminder on the bus stop and began to pedal further into the city as twilight slowly evaporated, making room for night to immerse the metropolis.

* * *

><p>Misty elected to stop by a restaurant that she visited from time to time known best for its quick service and her favorite croquettes. Normally this place would be filled with diners. However, tonight it was much quieter than Misty has ever seen it.<p>

A couple tables were filled but it was normal to see a line by the front of the restaurant, leading all the way to the outside. It was a Tuesday night, though. However, Misty's gut was telling her that the lack of customers had to do with more than it just being a weekday.

The gym leader was seated in a booth with her Azurill, her bike chained outside. She and her Pokémon had just finished their meal to which Misty patted her full stomach with delight.

"That was totally worth it, huh Azurill?"

Her blue companion exclaimed in satisfaction, nodding. Misty soaked in the ambience of the restaurant, too full to get up right away. Her mind still reminiscing about the delicious dinner she just finished. And once she remembered that she was still there, Misty laid out the money for the bill and beckoned Azurill to follow her.

"Thanks! Have a good night!" Misty called to the workers.

"You have a good night as well, Misty," one waiter said, kindly. Being the town's gym leader meant that Misty was pseudo famous. She wasn't exactly a celebrity but people did recognize her; however never to the point where she lacked a normal existence. The entire Kanto region was known for its modest and humble attitude.

"Be safe," another waiter said, though his tone lacked warmth. His eyes glistened with weariness as Misty returned his look with a puzzled expression.

"I-I will," she stammered, feeling a little uneasy.

"Make sure you keep your Azurill close," the same somber waiter advised.

"Azu?" the blue Pokémon said, looking a little confused.

"I will," said Misty, trying to force a smile on her now worried face. There was then an awkward pause between her and the waiters. She felt a little nervous heading out, especially since the workers were acting uneasy.

"S—sorry," the same waiter said after a moment. "I don't mean to scare you—"

Misty shook her head. "No, it's fine. I should get going now. I'll be okay. Thanks."

Both waiters gave her a nod, bidding her another good and safe farewell as the gym leader and her Azurill reentered the now dark and less congested sidewalks of Cerulean.

She and Azurill made their way over to lamppost outside the restaurant where her bike was chained. Misty and her Pokémon had spent roughly a little over an hour in the restaurant and dusk had extinguished into night. The full moon was on display upon the sparkling, obsidian sky, casting a bright spotlight on Cerulean City.

The moonlight gave Misty a bit of reassurance. She was a fan of full moons, mainly because they reminded her of her traveling days. The days or nights rather where she was inside her sleeping bag, lying on the leafy surface of some forest beside a crackling fire with the company of her friends.

Misty lost count on how many peaceful nights were spent under the bright moon, which always glowed amidst the scatter of small stars. She found nothing spooky about it, just the majestic, luminous beauty that visited the sky once a month.

The night was still young, but Misty was tired. Aside from facing trainer after trainer earlier today, Misty's legs felt as limp as seaweed from the bike ride into the city. And after filling her stomach, Misty wasn't sure if she was prepared to bike all the way back home.

Placing one foot on the pedal, the redhead's legs wiggled slightly, protesting to the imminent pedaling they would have to endure once more. Misty emitted a heavy sigh, giving in to her dwindling stamina and deciding to stroll through the city, pushing her bike along, rather than head straight home.

Misty looked down at Azurill who stood by her feet, waiting for a signal to hop into the basket.

"How about a walk before we head home?" Misty asked the Pokémon sweetly.

The crisp, night air was so enticing; it carried a swirl of salty ocean air from afar, which alone was very soothing but the stench of gasoline and cigarettes blended in violated Misty's sensitive nose. She was however, used to the shortcomings of the city. Love it or hate it, Cerulean City was a place that for one to have the good must also take the bad. And in the case of Misty's, the wafting salty scent of the nearby ocean unfortunately could not coexist in the city without the displeasing smell of the metropolis.

Pushing her bike alongside her, Azurill by her side, Misty's eyes were treated to the various shops and restaurants, luring tourists in like Venomoth with their bright, flashy signs. Roaming passed these places, how Misty ached to have a full day off to do whatever she wanted. How she craved to take a mini vacation away from the gym, indulging her pleasures with shopping, a movie or simply doing nothing.

Unfortunately, rare evenings like this were considered her downtime. The Gym operated everyday except on weekends. But even on those days she had a lot of admin errands to do.

And reminding herself that tomorrow laid another day of battling trainers, Misty chose not to step into any shop. She simply wanted to relish in walking across the concrete, watching cars drive by and the moon ascending higher into the twinkling blanket above.

She stopped by a newsstand, somewhat tempted to find any interesting magazines, particularly one that featured water Pokémon in it or one that highlighted the culture of Kalos within its pages.

Scanning for an interesting looking magazine suddenly became the last thing on her mind when Misty's green eyes befell today's newspaper. The headline read: **A Torrent Of Darkness Crashes Upon Cerulean!**

_A slew of Pokémon theft has scoured most of the Kanto Region in recent months and it appears to be by the same people. With Vermilion City being the latest stop for collecting stolen Pokémon, Cerulean City seems to be next on the hit list._

_Recent sightings and reports encourage that the waterfront metropolis has become another victim to this heinous organization that even the police throughout Kanto are having difficulty capturing._

_"Whoever is stealing is making it unsafe for trainers to be out," a female resident, 35 had said._

_These allegations have come at the worst possible time too. Beginning in the forthcoming week, new trainers are scheduled to start their Pokémon journeys. However, some parents of these would-be trainers have postponed their children's plans until it becomes safer out on the road. Others are determined to go no matter what, keeping in mind to be extra cautious as one rookie exclaims._

_"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," a ten-year-old boy named, Adam stated. "I know it's gotten even scarier out there but I don't want to wait any longer. I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer!"_

Misty tore her eyes away from the article, taking the newspaper in her hands and wrenching it open in haste. Inside she saw other articles recounting the incidents in Vermilion City, Saffron City and even as far as Blackthorn City in Johto.

She skimmed through the other small articles and another reminder snippet from the Cerulean Police, once again letting everyone know:

_Stamp out thievery and make the city a friendlier, more cheerful place!_

_Cerulean Police_

She returned the newspaper haphazardly back into the newsstand, her mind beginning to determine who could be behind it. Absentmindedly, Misty began to push her bike away from the newsstand, pondering about how and who could be doing this.

"Azurill?"

Misty flinched in response to the soft voice of her Pokémon. After scanning the articles of how trainers are targeted, Misty felt a little jumpy at the moment. Looking down, she forced a reassuring smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, Azurill," she told it softly. "I'm fine."

The blue Pokémon gave a simple nod with what also looked like a forced smile on its small face. Misty then looked up, seeing that she had stopped at another lamppost. She had expected to see the flyers that the Cerulean Police had plastered all over the place but a gasp left her chest as the paper before her deemed otherwise.

It was not the flyer but a WANTED poster. On it featured two photos of shadowy figures posted side by side. Judging by the photo, their faces were slightly blurred, but it was clear that one was a man and the other was a woman.

Nothing else was written about the two. Their names were a mystery, but the tagline above their photos read: WANTED for Suspicion of Pokémon Theft

Misty got closer to the poster, trying to absorb the slightest amount of detail that the dim lighting from the lamppost could provide. These silhouettes were familiar and as she got closer to the poster, her eyes flickered at the shadowy emblem on their black uniforms, an 'R'.

It comes to her then, a distant thought at first but in the moonlight swells into a firm belief.

"Team Rocket," she murmured. Her blood went cold and her fingers clenched the handles of her bike tightly.

The redhead felt a little foolish for not seeing it sooner. Of course it had to be Team Rocket. They were the most notorious crime organization in all of Kanto and Johto.

But she thought back to the two men at the bus stop. Reflecting on the words exchanged, Misty knew they must have been talking about Team Rocket all along. However, the crime group had been M.I.A. in the past few years at least locally. The last Misty heard of them was that they had something to do with Team Plasma over in Unova.

They had returned, once again targeting trainers. While her mind was swept in a wave of vexation and worry, Misty's ears were assaulted with the blaring sound of a siren.

Zooming before her in a flash was Officer Jenny on her motorcycle, the small light flashing swirls of blue and red. Traffic stopped as Jenny's bike blitzed towards the other side of town.

Misty was now feeling more on edge. She looked down at Azurill and commanded it to get in the basket. "C'mon, we're going home," she told it, once the Pokémon bounced into its seat.

The gym leader looked around her to see if there were any signs of a Team Rocket grunt, before hopping on her bike and pedaling with more speed than she ever imagined she had.

With the flyers, the distressed talk around town, the headlines, the poster and now this sudden police pursuit, Misty did not feel safe remaining in the city anymore. Pedaling further away from the metropolis, Misty couldn't wait to get home, safely. For the redhead, she felt like a stranger in her own hometown.

* * *

><p>Misty had remained despondent throughout the rest of the bike ride out of the city. She pedaled with considerable speed it felt as though her legs were going to stiffen at any given moment.<p>

She powered through though, grateful once she made it back to the suburban neighborhood close to the gym. Here she began to pace herself, stopping briefly as she panted.

Azurill remained in the basket, looking up at its trainer with concern. They were only a few blocks away and because of the moonlight; Misty could spot the glistening white replica of the massive Dewgong atop the gym's roof.

After catching her breath for another moment, Misty forced her legs to cooperate just a little further. Her goal at the moment was not to lock herself up in the house but to check on the Pokémon at the gym.

If Team Rocket's main agenda had to do with stealing Pokémon then surely there was a chance that they would pay a visit to the local gym. Misty tried to remain as calm as possible not wanting to worry Azurill but also not wanting to get worked up over nothing.

Finally nearing the end of the last street, Misty closed in on the front of the Gym, which had the lights off. She parked her bike outside, almost staggering off her feet from how limp her legs felt.

She reached for her keys, which were attached to her Pokébelt and fiddled with finding the correct one. She then inserted the key to the gym and unlocked the sliding doors, slipping through with Azurill before her quickly.

The whole lobby was immersed in a dark blue hue. Misty meandered to the light switch, her eyes adjusting once the room was illuminated. Everything seemed to be okay here. The workers had left and locked up as they always did. Then Misty stalked over to the alarm system that was encased in glass, a heavy lock dangling.

Through the glass she saw that the alarm system indicated that the building was armed. Misty began to feel the weight of anxiety pool to her feet. She let out a sigh, running a hand through her disarray red hair and beckoned Azurill to follow her into one of the rooms that held a few of her Pokémon.

She flicked the lights on in the room, which was practically like an aquarium. The subtle flows and ripples of water were like a sweet melody to Misty's ears. She noticed a few Pokémon were sleeping at the bottom of the tank and a few others swimming peacefully with each other.

Everything appeared to be normal, not a sign of any sort of theft or forced entry. And now that Misty was back at the gym she decided to do a quick check of the whole building before locking it up again and retiring to her house for the night.

She went into the arena to check on the pool's cleaning status and rejoiced inwardly when she saw that the pool was now clean, ready for more battles in the morning.

"Everything looks good here," Misty said to herself, pleased that the gym was operating the way it normally did after hours.

"Azu!" Azurill chirped happily in confirmation.

Misty's eyes darted to the big clock and saw that it was half past eight. Her pajamas were calling her and so was the cozy couch that her body could not wait to sink into.

She released a sigh; her remaining drops of worry leaving her body when she exhaled. Declaring that the gym was still standing and that all Pokémon were still here and that nothing looked tampered with, Misty was relieved to leave the gym at last, making her way out of the arena.

Nearing the two large doors, Misty and Azurill heard the faint sound of voices. The mouse and its trainer exchanged odd looks. A flicker of fear lashed Misty's chest but she ignored it, assuming that the voices (which grew closer as she and Azurill left the arena) belonged to Daisy.

The voices were not coherent, but muffled and the footsteps were light, barely audible against the normally echoing room that held the tanks. Misty's heart began to lurch in her chest, causing her to slow her pace down as she entered the walkway between the glass partitions.

"Shh!" Misty heard one voice demand, sending a crawl up her neck.

"You'll wake the Pokémon!" the same voice whispered, harshly.

Misty froze in her spot as she saw two shadows moving weirdly against one of the glass tanks. Azurill darted behind Misty, trembling with trepidation.

There were two people inside the gym. But how could it be? Misty checked the whole building just now and there was no sign of another human being in here. Her heart pumped erratically in her chest, she swore her ribs were bruised. Misty knew that these people were strangers.

Pursing her lips, the gym leader whispered to Azurill, commanding it to stay put. Misty tiptoed nearer, one hand hovering over the two Pokéballs on her belt.

"How do we get inside the tank?" the first voice questioned.

"Inside?" a new one cried loudly.

"Shh!" the first voice commanded. "We need to find a way to get the Pokémon right?"

Upon hearing the voices talk about taking her Pokémon, Misty broke into a run, fear not controlling her but rage.

"Hold it!" Misty shouted once her feet stopped in front of the two owners of the voices.

Misty's green eyes shined with fury upon discovering who had broken into the gym. The culprits were members of Team Rocket and she knew exactly who these particular members were. She and her friends had a few run ins with these two before and there was a time that these agents would resurface, trying to abduct Pokémon from Prof. Oak's lab in Pallet Town.

Butch and Cassidy were blindsided to see that Misty was in the building. At first they staggered backwards upon being spotted but then pulled out their own Pokéballs, ready for a battle.

"Guess the coast _isn't_ clear," hissed Cassidy, her eyes as fiery as her flaming hair.

"It's been you guys all along," Misty snarled. "You're the ones on the WANTED poster. You guys are the reason why it's unsafe for trainers!"

"What'd you expect from Team Rocket, kid?" drawled Butch, rather bored.

"You're not taking my Pokémon!" Misty shouted, reaching for her belt.

"Not so fast!" Cassidy cried, tossing her Pokéball instantly and then emerged a large Parasect.

Misty flinched upon seeing the creature in front of her, but tried to call out either Politoed or Staryu. However, Butch grabbed hold of her arms in a vice like grip. Misty thrashed, trying to get free.

"Azurill!"

Everyone turned to see Azurill emerge from the shadows. The blue Pokémon's eyes swelled with tears at the sight of Misty being held down.

"Azurill, run!" shouted Misty, pleading with her eyes.

"Don't let it get away!" Cassidy commanded. Butch instantly released Misty, attempting to launch himself towards Azurill who was now bouncing away. Misty seized this moment by wrapping her arms around Butch's leg, causing him to hurtle towards the floor.

"Hey!" grunted Butch, trying to reach for Misty's leg. Unfortunately for him, Butch's face collided with bottom of Misty's foot, triggering bloodflow from the guy's mouth.

"Leave my Pokémon alone!" she growled with such vitriol, she sent a shiver to glaze over Butch.

With her mind at a frenzy, trying to reach Azurill before the others did, Misty failed to notice Parasect come closer.

"Spore, Parasect!" ordered Cassidy. And before Misty had a chance to get off her knees, her face was shrouded with a haze of a powerful, pungent aroma. Her eyes burned a little, sputtering as her hand failed to shield her mouth from inhaling the stench. The toxic scent had entered her throat and the effects were beginning to take place.

Misty's knees collapsed to the floor, her eyelids drooping beyond her control. Her body was engulfed in a numbing sensation. The sight before her spun into a haze while her mind slipped. The last thing her eyes caught was the rippling water inside the tanks, swirling and drowning out her consciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story is set post-Kalos in Kanto. A new story featuring a few of the original characters of Pokémon, with a dash of deception and psychological entrapment.


	2. Hostage

**Chapter Two**

_Hostage_

Nightfall was at its peak, and as the moon climbed higher into the dusking sky, two felons paced the tiled floor of their organization's headquarters while the curled form of a young Pokémon trainer laid, unconscious on a cot.

Butch and Cassidy had returned before midnight to Team Rocket's hideout, fulfilling the task of breaking into the Cerulean Gym and thieving a valuable Pokémon for their boss.

And although the two were successful in bringing back a with the requisitioned creature for their leader, the grunts happened to bring along its trainer.

"What're we supposed to do with her?" whispered Butch, his hands behind his back, shooting exhausted eyes at his partner.

"Keep her here, what else can we do?" replied Cassidy as though the answer was obvious, but still retained a trace of nervousness. Out of the two, she was the one who carried more confidence when it came to their schemes. But even she began to crumble inwardly, as fear of consequence drowned her.

"This completely ruins the plan. The boss specifically told us not to be seen!" screeched Butch, forgetting that they were to remain quiet.

"I'm aware, Butch!" Cassidy snarled in return. "What do you suppose we should have done then?" Cassidy cast her baleful eyes at her partner. "Leaving her would only lead to more trouble not just for us but for the boss," Cassidy ranted on. "If we left her there, she would have sent the police after us. We _cannot_ blow our cover."

Butch scoffed, leaning on the wall for some comfort. "As if no one else in Kanto hasn't already… I'm sure everyone knows by now that Team Rocket has been resurrected."

"But they have no proof! _She_, on the other hand saw us!" Cassidy gestured to Misty before continuing. "I told you to keep quiet!" She stalked closer to Butch, threateningly, referring to the whole incident.

"Yeah, well…" Butch grumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "But—I told you that we should wait until after midnight. At least there was a guarantee that everyone would be asleep."

The room became fogged with tension, Butch and Cassidy's minds clouded with worry and frustration. Fighting did them no good, considering that they both failed in a sense. They did bring back a Pokémon from the gym that would surely please Giovanni. But the fact that they had also wrangled in the gym leader was not something either were willing to share so eagerly.

The two agents clutched at their chests suddenly when their ears perked at the heavy sigh coming from the direction of the bed. Butch and Cassidy flinched, shooting their shaky glances at Misty as she stirred a little on the cot, but her breathing evened out once more as she continued to sleep undisturbed.

Both criminals could not have been more grateful for their Parasect's powerful spore attack. Misty had been out since their encounter back at the gym. No amount of carrying, lifting or transporting could budge this redhead out of her heavy slumber. But the effects were not meant to last forever. Misty was due to wake up anytime now and Butch and Cassidy would have to act quickly to subdue her in case she rebels upon waking up. They already removed her Pokébelt, which was slung on their desk.

"What are we going to tell him?" Butch suddenly said.

Cassidy shot a nervous glance back at Misty before looking back at Butch with an uncertain look on her face, shrugging. "We tell him that we brought her here."

"What?!" Butch exclaimed then clamped both his hands on his mouth, remembering Misty was still asleep.

After shooting a warning glare, Cassidy explained, "It's not like we can hide her. And we can't bring her back, lest we want to ruin everything." The woman crossed her arms, darting her eyes back at Misty's form with contempt. "Even if could bring her back, it won't be easy. Dragging her all the way here without anyone seeing us was enough of a hassle."

"I know but—" Butch paused, his face twisting as the he pictured Giovanni's reaction. "The boss won't be happy," he groaned into his hands, muffling his words.

"Get yourself together, Butch!" Cassidy snapped. "Now's not the time to have a breakdown. If we just explain to him what happened and—"

"And he'll fire us on the spot! Or worse, feed us to his Arbok! It's all this brat's fault!"

Cassidy hissed through gritted teeth, her patience thinning as her partner outwardly faltered. He was too consumed with dread that his anxieties were rubbing off onto Cassidy.

"You're not helping!" Cassidy snarled, shooting daggers at the green haired felon. "We need to think."

"What if she wakes up soon?" Butch asked.

"She's out like a light," Cassidy pointed out.

Butch huffed. "She can still wake at any time."

"Doesn't matter," sniped Cassidy. "We have her Pokébelt and there's two of us against her. What could she possibly do to us?"

Suddenly, Butch's face blanched, rubbing his sore jaw as the sight of Misty's foot clashing with his face, replayed in his head. "I'm sure she'll try something…"

Cassidy ignored him, trying her hardest to figure out a way for everything to work out without her and Butch facing punishment from Giovanni. However, the issue of having Misty there remained consequential, as did the thought of returning her to the Cerulean Gym.

"We better think of something quick," Butch announced, growing more perturbed. "We have to meet the boss at dawn."

"There's still some time," Cassidy said, her eyes remaining blank as she continued to think of a way to pardon she and Butch of their error.

A couple minutes had passed without either agent exchanging another word. Luckily for them, Misty was still sound asleep, barely budging in place except for the occasional twitches.

However, the grunts' search for some reprieve to their problem was severed when a deep voice cut through the room; smooth yet fearsome.

"_Cassidy and Butch, report to the main office immediately._"

The two agents froze, staring at the source of the demand. The intercom on their desk drowned out their thoughts, sending their stomachs to do somersaults once their boss's voice roared through the electronic speaker.

They each gulped, exchanging worried looks and quickly peeking over to find Misty still asleep, not even flinching at the fearsome voice that just boomed inside the room.

Their heads shot with panic. It was the middle of the night, and they did not check in with Giovanni when they returned. How Giovanni knew of their return was a mystery to them. And why he wanted to see them before their scheduled arrival at dawn, made them all the more frightened. Although, the man practically has eyes and ears everywhere.

Suddenly, the terrifying possibility of Giovanni already knowing about Misty made Butch and Cassidy shudder.

The two felons did not know what to do. Their time to formulate a plan, a lie was cut short abruptly, like the middle of a long tether.

And keeping Giovanni waiting was a death sentence. Yet, meeting him in his office was equivalent to being sent to the gallows, particularly in this case.

The two shared another look of worry, almost speaking telepathically. Not waiting another moment, they both nodded and went for the door, checking on Misty one last time before closing the door behind them and locking it. They turned a heel en route to Giovanni's office—or more appropriately their tomb.

* * *

><p>The walk through headquarters' corridors felt more like a death march. Butch and Cassidy remained quiet the entire time as they passed several other grunts that all looked a little on the tired side but relaxed nonetheless. Lucky them.<p>

Although it was considered an honor (a suicidal one at that) to have Giovanni personally assign someone to a mission, Butch and Cassidy would have traded their positions as higher ranked agents to lowly, rookie grunts at this present moment.

Nearing the large doors that held the main office within, Butch and Cassidy froze before them. They both eyed each other, trying to get the other to knock on the massive doors.

Finally Butch gathered up enough nerve and gently tapped the door. With how soft the knock was it was miraculous that Giovanni had heard it. After one tap on the door, the boss's voice hissed an order for the two agents to enter at once.

The two scrambled in response, shutting the doors behind them and trudging over to the front of the boss's desk. They were met with the back of Giovanni's large, leather swivel chair.

It was like déjà vu. Barely a couple hours had past since the last time Butch and Cassidy were ordered to meet the boss in his domain. They thought the first time was scary, but nothing compared to the trepidation that chilled their pounding hearts with its icy claws.

Not wanting to incriminate themselves nor agitate Giovanni right away, Butch and Cassidy remained silent, standing tall in their spot, not wanting to falter just yet.

It was still the dead of night, yet it wasn't a surprise that Giovanni was awake. Team Rocket was a twenty-four hour operation, no rest until all missions were accomplished.

"You two are back so soon," drawled Giovanni from beyond his chair. One long arm stretched to the side, stroking his loyal companion Persian as it purred with affection. "I admit I was a little surprised when I noticed your arrival through my surveillance. I take it that all went well then?" There was a bitter note in his tone, like Giovanni had already assumed that his agents had failed him.

The agents flinched at his question. It was now time for them to speak even though they could give a simple response of yes or no. But they were not even sure if they were successful at this point. They had managed to take one of the gym's strongest Pokémon but their achievement was soddened with the baggage that came along with it, which was Misty.

"Or did you two fail me?" Giovanni snarled after a long pause. He slowly spun his chair around, revealing the irritation and impatience that was embedded on his face. "Well?"

Butch's posture began to crumble, his head dipping into his shoulders as he twiddled with his fingers. Cassidy, however, stood tall and forced the lasting bit of confidence she had left passed her lips.

"We brought back the Pokémon you requested, sir," she stated.

Giovanni narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to get them to reveal something. "Where is it then?"

"We brought the Gyarados you sent us for into the aquatic facility, sir," Cassidy went on. "It's currently asleep inside its tank."

"I see," he said, his expression unreadable.

Butch darted his cowering gaze back at the boss before flinching them away and turning to see that Cassidy was still trying her best to remain composed, but still noticed the stiffness in her posture.

"It appears you two have done well, then," Giovanni said at last after a long, agonizing moment of bated breath.

Cassidy and Butch quickly stole a look from each, feeling their worries slowly melt away. But they were not out of the clear just yet. The image of their hostage still asleep on the cot blurred their sight of victory. There was still no telling how they were going to explain Misty's appearance to the boss.

"You entered the gym after hours?" the boss asked suddenly, ripping the two from their thoughts.

"Yes, sir," both agents said.

"You left no evidence of entry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Nobody saw you?"

At that question, the color in Butch and Cassidy's faces began to drain right before the boss's eyes. Giovanni's lips curled downward, darkening his face even further with a scowl.

"Uh…" Butch began to stammer before he realized what he was doing, causing Cassidy's brow to twitch.

"Did anyone see you two?" barked Giovanni, his voice rising an octave that felt as though it emitted an invisible force causing his subordinates to stagger back.

"Sir," Cassidy murmured. "We—"

"You were seen?!" The roar ripped passed the boss's lips as he got to his feet and slamming his palms on the wooden surface of his desk.

It was over. There was no point explaining or at least that's what Butch and Cassidy believed. Giovanni's baleful eyes practically impaled them. Remaining before their now enraged boss was far too terrifying that Butch and Cassidy wished that the floor beneath them would just swallow them instead of dealing with Giovanni's ire.

"I specifically ordered you to not bring any attention to yourselves! Who saw you two idiots?" Giovanni demanded.

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other again, hesitating, which was not helping them in the slightest. Instead, their silence only spurred more agitation in their boss.

"Well, who? I'm going to have to find them and—"

"I-it was the g-gym leader sir!" Cassidy replied instantly, her ears were practically bleeding from all the hollering and her heart thumped painfully as she felt it rise into her throat.

Giovanni cocked a brow, lowering his voice but the anger still present. "The gym leader?"

Cassidy and Butch nodded, not meeting the penetrating glare of their boss.

"So she saw you then," Giovanni whispered, pondering to himself. "Then she's probably on her way to notify the authorities…" He ran a large hand through his coifed slick back hair, gripping at the strands in pure frustration.

"S-s-she's here, sir," Butch stuttered, hoping to delay whatever ruthless punishment Giovanni was planning for he and Cassidy.

Giovanni froze, flashing his eyes back Butch. "What'd you mean she's here, Butch? She's inside _my_ headquarters?"

"She was in the gym when we were there," Cassidy began explaining at once. "She saw us, sir. Forgive us, please. We had our Parasect induce her to sleep and after we snatched her Gyarados, we thought the most logical thing to do was to bring her back here. She's still asleep and locked up."

Her words spewed out of her throat and to her surprise came out coherently. She watched Giovanni process what he had just heard. His eyes became blank in shock but after another minute or so of waiting, a devious smile graced their leader's face.

Butch and Cassidy gulped not sure of what to make of Giovanni's now calm demeanor. He was smiling but that did not offer reassurance to the two cowering agents. Giovanni was known among the organization for being sadistic. For all they knew, perhaps Giovanni was thinking of ways to punish them for bringing Misty into headquarters.

Their instincts told them to run for it, but their legs were glued to the floor. They just waited, not daring to speak up again.

A huff escaped Giovanni's mouth, his arms folding as he stood up, regaining his composure.

"The gym leader is here, you said?" he asked, an impish gleam in his dark eyes.

"Y-yes, s-sir," Butch and Cassidy stammered. The note of intrigue went unnoticed as the two agents braced themselves for a sharp tongue lashing, which only meant the beginning of something worse.

"Very well, then," Giovanni said, after a long moment of mulling over everything he just learned. A roguish smile tugged at his lips although his usual scowl remained. "I'm pleased to say you two did not fail me this time."

Butch and Cassidy stood before their boss with their mouths agape. Did he just say that they did not fail? Did this mean that they were no longer in trouble? They remained rooted in their spots, confusion stunning them.

"S-sir?" Cassidy began. "What about the girl? What are we going to do with her? Are we going to keep her here?"

Giovanni sat back down in his chair, using one hand to stroke his Persian's ears as it nuzzled its snout against the man's knee. He sighed; gazing passed the agents, his mind devising a plan.

"I have something in store for our guest," Giovanni said. His grin grew wider, before her finally let out a snicker. "I think Team Rocket could make great use of her."

"We're not returning her then?" Cassidy asked, her curiosity overshadowing her initial fear.

Giovanni shook his head slowly. "No, Cassidy."

"What will you to do with her, boss?" asked Butch, softly.

"You'll see," Giovanni replied, rising from his chair and stomping over to the PC that was similar to the ones that were in Pokémon Centers.

He began to push a few buttons, his eyes scanning the screen before him. Connected to the PC was a metal machine that was used to transfer Pokémon in their Pokéballs as computer data from Team Rocket's lab. The Pokéball would be transferred through the PC, arriving in a jet of blue shockwaves in an encasement.

Once Giovanni made his selection, a Pokéball appeared in a matter of seconds. He grasped the ball in his hands and turned to his agents, a fearsome gleam in his dark eyes.

"Bring the girl to me."

* * *

><p>The room around her was dark. Misty opened her bleary eyes to see that she was on her knees under a bright light that hung above her. She looked around, but the dark room was spinning before her.<p>

The sleepiness still clung to her, making it hard for her to concentrate on where she was. Her nose met the whiff of sweet tea somewhere nearby, arousing her senses.

Trying her hardest to wake up, Misty attempted to get onto her feet, but her knees wiggled in protest. She tried getting herself up on her feet but froze upon hearing a deep voice lurking within the shadows.

"Don't bother getting up," it snarled, which sent a shiver down Misty's back.

Misty fell to her knees, still languorous from her deep slumber and used her only strength to focus her vision on the room.

Once her vision flickered into clarity, Misty however was only able to make out a tall silhouette a few feet away from her. She presumed this silhouette was the owner of the deep voice that spoke.

"W…where…is…this place?" she moaned, still feeling a bit disoriented. But a clear scene flashed before Misty's eyes. She remembered being at the Cerulean Gym and the last thing she recalls seeing were the blank, zombified eyes of a Parasect before it shrouded her with a strong aroma.

It then came to her like a strike of lightning. Her eyes widened and her heart paced faster in her chest. What made her even more helpless and scared was the abrasive bite on her wrists; her hands were tied behind her back.

Misty looked down to her waist, only to discover that her Pokébelt was gone, along with her bag. Her green eyes scanned around the circle of light she was under, seeing that Azurill was missing.

"What've you done to my Pokémon?" she demanded at the voice straight ahead.

The silhouette simply guffawed at Misty's outburst. "We've seized them at the moment. You won't be needing them just yet."

Feeling her blood boil, Misty growled, "Who are you?"

From the shadows, Misty was able to make out a pair of gleaming white teeth.

"Let's skip the formalities," the voice said. "When we're finished here, you'll already know who I am."

"Why don't you just show your face? What're you afraid of?" Misty spat, challenging the man lurking in the darkness. Her heart thumped past endurance at this point as she watched the shadow motion forward one step. The man's face still remained in the darkness, but his legs became visible, clad in black slacks.

"I fear nothing, let alone a young girl," he replied silkily. His tone did not reveal a hint of worry. Instead, the voice was laced with a fearsome sureness.

Misty's nostrils flared, her posture becoming tense as her eyes strained to make out the features on the man's hidden face. Her ears suddenly perked at the sound of whispering behind her. Craning her head delicately past her shoulders, Misty caught a glimpse of two familiar looking figures.

Like the man before her, the two figures' legs were the only things exposed to the light. After recognizing a pair of knee high white boots, Misty twisted her neck ahead, gritting her teeth.

"You're Team Rocket," she growled venomously.

A sinister cackle pierced the gym leader's ears, prompting the two agents behind her to join in. The ringing chortles made Misty's stomach churn over in terror.

"Very good, girl," the man said. "But don't sound so spiteful. You'll come to embrace Team Rocket _soon_."

"Like that would ever happen," the redhead hissed. "You're the ones responsible for all the theft and crime around Kanto. You stole from trainers—"

"I see you're familiar with our work," the voice went on, interrupting Misty smoothly. "Oh, and I assure you that you _will_ accept Team Rocket. You have no choice."

Misty froze, ruminating on what the voice was insinuating. "What on earth are you saying—?"

"You should have never crossed Team Rocket," the voice threatened. "If only you minded your own business. Now onto more important matters…it's time to begin your recruitment."

"Recruitment? You're out of your mind!" Misty shrieked. "Let me out of here and give me my Pokémon back—"

"Enough of your prattling," the man snapped, the room dispersing into tense silence. "We have business to take care of." From the man's pocket, he brandished a Pokéball and dropped it onto the floor, letting it roll towards Misty.

She inched away still unable to have full use of her legs. She glared at the Pokéball briefly before the blinding white light emerged from the capsule, revealing a large, humanoid looking creature with a long nose, its body covered in yellow fur with a white tuft collar. The Pokémon's eyes looked dull narrowed and what sent Misty's heart to thump even harder was the sight of the pendulum in the creature's left hand.

The Hypno stood in front of Misty, purring with its half lidded gaze. Her defiance suddenly became eclipsed with fear. Misty's head screamed for her to run but her body was still weak from the effects of the spore attack from the night before. She crawled back, trying to get as far as she could from the psychic Pokémon.

"Hypnosis," the man's voice commanded firmly, not hesitating any further.

Misty's eyes widened, darting between the Hypno's eyes and its pendulum. She felt the shiver of renewed fear crawl down her spine, aware of what was coming. The creature continued to purr in a rhythm that followed the swinging motion of its pendulum.

Misty shut her eyes, turning away, realizing that it was her best bet to avoid contact. But the purring grew louder, ringing through her head, lulling her to look at Hypno without her consent.

"Hypnoooo…Hypnooooo…Hypnooooooo," the purring went on.

She struggled against the psychic influence. Part of her mind was clearing and before she knew it, her eyes had opened on their own and she was now facing the Hypno, watching the pendulum sway back and forth.

However, Misty still held control of part of her brain. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the creature's tool, but tried her hardest to focus on something, someone to distract her from being hypnotized.

The thoughts in her mind were blurry as if being smeared of its clarity. Misty panicked inwardly, desperately wanting to hold onto her thoughts. She thought of her sisters but couldn't retain their physical traits. Like an ending to a silent film, the image of Daisy, Violet and Lily were irising in, shrinking into a small circle before nothing but black covered them.

Misty did not want to give up. She strained to think of all of the Pokémon she's had, past and present. Her Azurill, no longer a clear blue blob but now a washed out mass. Psyduck was even beginning to drift from her memory as well and her Togepi—

Misty only saw an unhatched Pokémon egg with an odd pattern. As she went on staring at the pendulum, her eyes seeing the yellow fur that covered the Hypno. The color yellow then filled her thoughts and Misty forced herself to think of Pikachu. She dreamt of it calling her, but no longer remembered what it sounded like.

With her continuous resistance, the psychic waves only seemed to make the whole thing painful. Her head felt as though it was splitting open, and an invisible power was forcibly yanking out every single thought in her head.

Then came the face of her friend. His black hair covered with a hat, his brown eyes fiery with determination, and his smile that was infectious. Misty crumpled inside as she begged against the psychic power consuming her to not let her forget him, along with everything else.

But as she tried to get the boy's name past her lips, her mind drew a blank and the image of the boy vanished, along with all of her memories and essence of her true identity.

Misty was now staring blankly at Hypno, her face lacking of emotion and the green in her eyes looking sunken and hollow. Her whole body slackened, no longer putting up a fight. Her head swayed in sync with the pendulum. She looked frightening, almost like a ghost.

Hypno continued to hypnotize Misty until the man from the shadows stepped into the light, followed by his cohorts who were behind her.

"It's working," Giovanni whispered, watching the girl transform into an empty shell. "Now onto the details…"

Butch and Cassidy walked over to either side of their boss, watching from the Hypno's view, not wanting to become hypnotized themselves. Witnessing the scene before them left the agents a little spooked and yet they couldn't help but cringe with pity for Misty.

"Misty," he drawled. "I am Giovanni, your boss, your leader. You serve me. You have been a member of Team Rocket for your whole life. You are an expert at water types." He spoke very slowly, wanting to allow Misty's brain to soak in every word he uttered.

Misty's eyes remained blank, looking like a Deerling in headlights.

"You follow Team Rocket's rules," continued Giovanni. "You are a criminal, stealing Pokémon for a living. You trust no one but members of Team Rocket. You must remain loyal to this organization and especially to me." Giovanni went on, as the pendulum continued to swing.

Misty's eyes remained fixed on Hypno's tool. The rhythmic purring now began to drag Misty into drowsiness. All the while Giovanni continued to speak to her.

A grin split Giovanni's face, making him look even more sinister than Butch and Cassidy have ever seen him. His dark eyes glistened as he spoke clearly as if conducting a business proposition.

What pricked his mind at first as a simple thought, developed into a full-grown ploy. As the superior to Team Rocket, Giovanni could only afford to have the best trainers work for him. Recruiting agents was never an easy task and admittedly the crime boss was questioning whether or not he had gone soft, allowing such amateurs to join Team Rocket's ranks as of late.

But here sat a gym leader before him. Giovanni's lips curled more, not able to resist the excitement that currently fueled him; to have a gym leader part of Team Rocket held a great advantage. A water master, nonetheless, would surely be able to serve his organization in other ways.

Giovanni, being a former gym leader himself, having retired the position due to "personal" reasons, knew of the Cerulean Gym. He recalls the gym's rise to acclaim once this young redhead had taken over. And with the heist he sent Butch and Cassidy to carry out, the man did have some background on the gym.

But now, the gym's loss would be his gain. Butch and Cassidy's mistake was now his latest weapon. He was going to make her an accomplice, a pawn for him to use...making a hostage of Misty's own mind.

As the purring went on and the pendulum swayed endlessly, Misty's body slackened even further before she submitted to sleep for the second time that night. This time however, her conscience falling deep into oblivion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Delusions

**Chapter Three**

_Delusions_

The Pokémon were down to their last legs, having exhausted all energy into this battle, with its end drawing nigh. But who would finish as the victor was to be seen.

The arena had grown fiercely silent as the spectators waited what would happen next. Even the commentator watched, speechless, having exhausted his own stamina in reporting every detail of this never-ending battle.

Both trainers were down to their final Pokémon and despite how close to fainting they both were, a look of resolution resided in their stances. The same was said for the trainers, trepidation but willpower etched on their faces.

Ash Ketchum kept his eyes fixed on the opposing Pokémon, a Pyroar as his mind scrambled for some kind of strategy to claim victory. And when another moment's past, Ash quickly regretted not keeping his eye on his Hawlucha; his heart pounding in his chest as a flamethrower attack made its way towards the flying-fighting type.

"No!" he cried out, grasping the railing on his side, trying to see through the bright blast of fire.

The audience gasped and continued to stare, mouths agape as no trace of Hawlucha could be found amidst the embers.

"Hawlucha, where are you?!" Ash shouted desperately. Still no sign of his Pokémon, not even a silhouette, nor a feather. Gulping nervously, Ash cried out a command, hoping against all that Hawlucha would hear him.

"Use flying press!"

Quicker than the unexpected flamethrower attack, a winged shape burst from the flames, feathers slightly singed. Hawlucha had thankfully heard Ash's command and sprung into the air so high that it eclipsed the sun from where Pyroar stood.

The avian creature angled itself directly above the lion, dropping down upon it with such speed.

"Pyroar, fire blast, hurry!" the opposing trainer ordered, his voice practically breaking with distress.

And just as Hawlucha was about to slam on top of Pyroar, the lion tilted its head up, shooting a magnificent burst of fire. The close proximity of the attack scorched Hawlucha, sending it tumbling backwards and out of energy.

Ash had lost.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, the winner is—"

Every bit of noise was drowned out as Ash rushed onto the battleground to his last fallen Pokémon. It was over for him and his team; he had lost the Kalos League.

As he drew closer to Hawlucha, everything became muted and his surrounding became engulfed in darkness. "Hawlu—?" Everything had disappeared and he found himself alone. As he tried to assess what was going on and panic struck his chest, he felt a startling nudge.

…

"Pikapi? Pikapi!"

Ash's eyes flew open, the blurry sight of his friend Pikachu before him, looking confused.

"Pikachu?" Ash groaned as his vision adjusted to his current surroundings. Looking past the yellow creature, Ash discovered the empty bunk beds across from where he lay. Soon he realized that it was all just a dream, or at least this time it was.

It was a relief though, knowing that he did not have to actually relive his loss at the Kalos League, but dreaming about it was not much better. Stretching out his limbs and releasing a yawn, he perked up, settling his concerned Pokémon's mind.

"Morning, buddy," he said, ruffling Pikachu's ears.

"Cha!" the rodent chirped, the confusion melting into a bright smile.

Ash grinned back, rising from his bed. As his mind finally cleared, he remembered that he was in Pewter City. He arrived back in the Kanto region from Kalos the night before, taking a late night flight out of Lumiose City. The last thing Ash recalled doing before falling asleep was dropping by the Pewter City Pokémon Center, exhausted and in need of some rest.

With another league under his belt, it was time for Ash to return home to Pallet Town, which was still a two-day journey away. He and Pikachu were relieved to arrive in Kanto, ready to take a short break from battling trainers and backpacking across some distant region.

Though, of course the aspiring Pokémon master did miss his new friends dearly, still weaning off their constant presence. But he still had the fresh memories they all created implanted clear in his mind.

After getting dressed and packing up his things, Ash and Pikachu left their dorm for the cafeteria for some breakfast.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Nurse Joy at the front desk, once Ash finished his morning meal.

Ash nodded but a yawn burst from his throat, causing the nurse to giggle. Ash gave her a sheepish grin in response. "Thanks for letting me stay in the middle of the night."

"No problem," the nurse replied pleasantly, quickly checking over something on her computer. "It's actually quite a surprise to have a trainer wander in the in the middle of the night."

Ash cocked a brow. "What'd you mean?" It was an unusual thing to hear. Because of the business of being a Pokémon trainer, there was the chance of needing to find shelter at a center especially in the middle of the night.

Nurse Joy turned to Ash once more, her smile faltering slightly. "It's been quiet around here lately. I hardly see any trainers here at least when its dark out."

"Maybe they're all camping out," Ash suggested.

"Perhaps. But I have a feeling trainers are too scared to be out at night. Ever since—"

The sudden dinging stole Nurse Joy of the rest of her words. She swept her gaze back to the computer screen to notice that a trainer's team of Pokémon had been fully healed and was ready to be discharged.

"Pardon me," she told Ash and left after bowing curtly.

Ash's mind remained on Nurse Joy's explanation. Too scared to be out at night. Ever since… Ever since what? As he tried deducing what Nurse Joy was trying to say, his eyes paused at the community videophones in a corner.

Instantly, Ash remembered that he wanted to give Prof. Oak a call. The moment he sit himself down in front of the videophone, Ash quickly punched in the number to Prof. Oak's lab.

After a few rings, the aged researcher appeared on the screen with a look of excitement plastered on his face, amidst the lines of his old age.

"Well hello there, Ash," he said.

"Hi, Prof. Oak!"

"Good to hear from you. And you too Pikachu!" the researcher continued on.

"Pika pika!" the rodent trilled.

"Also good work at the Kalos League. You ought to be very proud of your Pokémon," praised Prof. Oak.

Ash released a small chuckle. "Yeah, even though we lost, I'm still happy to have gotten so far. Thanks to my Pokémon that is." He turned to look at Pikachu who had hopped onto the desk, getting into the screen itself.

"Say where are you, Ash?" Prof. Oak asked suddenly, his face getting closer to the screen trying to deduce where the trainer was.

"The Pokémon Center in Pewter City," replied Ash.

Prof. Oak took a sip from his cup of tea, sighing in relief after quenching his throat. "Viridian City, hm? I presume that you're on your way to Pallet Town then?"

"Yeah," Ash answered simply, not other explanation needing to happen.

"It'll be good to take a break after the Kalos League," Prof. Oak said. "After all you and your Pokémon deserve it. By the way, you did a great job. You're team is quite impressive. I'm actually quite eager to take a close look at your Pokémon, that is if you don't mind."

Ash looked down sheepishly, his recent dream replaying before him again. "Thanks," he murmured before beaming with pride. "I couldn't have gotten far with my team."

Prof. Oak nodded, admiring Ash's humility. "That's right. Any who it's been a while since you and I have had a chat. Tell me more about Kalos."

Ash burst into long, never-ending tales of his adventures in the foreign region. He got very animated when explaining the most exciting parts of his journey, rising from his seat occasionally, unable to contain the thrill of the memories he created with his friends.

"So tell me about Prof. Sycamore," Prof. Oak said once Ash finished telling his harrowing trek through Kalos. "He's renowned all over Kalos and among us researchers."

Ash had just handed a cookie to Pikachu before he said, "He's great. He's the one who gave me Froakie, well, when it was a Froakie."

Prof. Oak nodded. "He's dedicated a lot of his studies on Mega Evolution hasn't he?"

"Yeah, his Garchomp has the ability and the Shalour Gym Leader's Lucario can Mega Evolve," explained Ash in exuberance, recounting the magnificent transformations occur before his very eyes.

A memory suddenly spiked his mind, forcing him to rummage inside an inner pocket on his short sleeved over shirt. Out he pulled a small, colorful marble-sized stone. "That reminds me," Ash began, holding the stone close to the screen. "I got this stone at Lumiose City."

Prof. Oak squinted, marveling at the stunning colors that glimmered in the light. "It's a keystone isn't it?" Despite not being in person to examine the stone, the researcher was in awe at how the stone flickered with an assortment of colors. He only imagined that the stone's beauty would be heightened if he had it in his hands.

"Yeah, but I haven't used it yet," Ash admitted a little sheepishly. It was a valuable object and he didn't have a Pokémon on hand during his travels that could Mega Evolve, however.

"Mega Evolution is still a pretty recent discovery," elucidated Prof. Oak, squinting at the object against the screen. "I bet there are still many mysteries surrounding its origin."

"Prof. Sycamore says that for Mega Evolution to work, the Pokémon has to be holding a Mega Stone," Ash said.

"Yes," Prof. Oak nodded, eyes still transfixed on the keystone. His brows knitted together as he, Ash and Pikachu sat in silence for a lingering moment. "Do you have a Mega Stone too?"

Ash shook his head. "No. Those are rare and hard to find."

"Fascinating," the Professor concluded, returning his gaze back at Ash and backing away from his screen. Ash promptly put the keystone back in its secure place in his pocket "Any who, where do you plan on going next?"

The trainer's shoulders suddenly squared as silence hung in the air between he and the screen for a couple of seconds. Where would he go next? Normally the boy would set off another journey en route to some other region he has yet to explore. But where was it?

He looked to see Prof. Oak watching him with his brows furrowed. Taking another sip of his tea to clear his suddenly dry throat, Ash responded, "I…don't know…"

"No place you have in mind?" the Professor queried.

Ash released a huff, shaking his head. "None."

Prof. Oak couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that Ash was acting a little out of character. He always burst with determination, stars in his youthful eyes. But, at the present moment, Ash sat before him a little doleful. "Anything you'd like to talk about, Ash?" he asked, hoping to help in some way.

"I think I might just need a break," Ash admitted. He loved training and being on the road, but with his mind swirling with jumbled questions about what lay ahead of him, Ash figured he ought to take a little time off.

"I'll stay home for a bit and figure it out," Ash went on, a smile gracing his lips. He remained confident that he would hit the road again, hungry for discovery like always. But for the time being he was going to take it easy. He'd still train and maybe take some time to visit a few friends that were close by and help his mother around the house.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," Prof. Oak said, biting off half of a cookie. "You always do," he mumbled, but his words seemed to cling to Ash as a reminder. _Yeah my next adventure should come in no time_, he thought to himself, hope filling his deflated heart.

"And in any case," the researcher carried on, not taking notice of Ash's sudden entry into a reverie. "Your mother will be more than pleased to see you. Does she know you're coming home?"

Ash shook his head in response, offering a sly smile. "No, I think I'll surprise her."

"Oh then she'll appreciate the visit even more," the researcher snickered.

"How are things going at the Lab?" Ash asked, making a segway into something regarding Prof. Oak, curious to know of anything interesting or new happening.

"Mostly the same," the aged professor said simply. "I've actually been getting prepared for the next coming weeks."

Ash tilted his head with a quizzical look. However, he didn't have to ask for an explanation as Prof. Oak went on.

"New trainers will be attaining their starters and I want to ensure that there are enough Pokédex to hand out. Not to mention looking after the starters themselves, and they all have their own personalities." He finished with a hearty laugh. "But anyways, let's just say that my assistants and I have are hands full."

"Where is Tracey anyways?" Ash asked upon hearing the mention of assistants.

"He's running an errand for me in town," replied Prof. Oak as he took another long sip of his tea. He released a sigh as the soothing liquid filled him with soothing warmth.

"Any new discoveries?" Ash asked.

"Not on my end, but—oh!" the professor exclaimed as something suddenly pricked his mind. "Ash! I hope you won't mind when I ask you this, but, since you are a day away from returning to Pallet, could you possibly send one of your Pokémon to me at the Lab?"

"Uh… my Pokémon? Oh, you mean the ones I caught in Kalos?"

"Yes, my boy."

"Sure," Ash replied simply. "Which one would you like me to send you?"

Prof. Oak ruminated on what Pokémon he was most eager to study. After seeing Ash's Kalos team in action at the Kalos League, the researcher had practically been frothing for the day he got meet the rare creatures up close.

"Well… I think I'd like to have a look at that Talonflame," the professor said. "From what I read, its feathers tend to crackle with heat when they molt. Plus after seeing its Flare Blitz attack, I'd like to see it performed up close."

Ash nodded, reaching for his belt. Once he grasped Talonflame's Pokéball, he held it to the screen.

"And I'll send you another Pokémon from here so that you have a full set of six," Prof. Oak explained. He disappeared off screen but his voice was still heard by Ash and Pikachu as he made a selection out of Ash's Pokémon in an unforeseen part of his lab. "I know, since you're sending me a fire type, why don't I send you one too?" His voice although could be heard were slightly faint, but Ash heard him anyways.

"Sounds good, Professor," Ash responded.

Another moment of Ash staring at the screen, Prof. Oak reemerged, holding a Pokéball in his hand. "I think this one is very eager to see you."

Before Ash could ask which one he was sending, the researcher placed the Pokéball on his transporter. Ash mimicked him, setting down Talonflame's Pokéball on the transporter by the phone.

In a matter of seconds Talonflame's Pokéball sparked as it was transported to Pallet Town.

"See you later, Talonflame," Ash said. And after the Pokéball on his end disappeared, the replacement Pokéball arrived.

"Excellent!" Prof. Oak said. He received Talonflame and grasped the Pokéball excitedly. "Thanks Ash. I'll look after it."

"No problem, Prof. Oak," Ash said, holding onto the Pokéball in his hand.

With that, the professor bid Ash and Pikachu farewell for the time being, ending the call leaving the two friends.

* * *

><p>Rousing at last, Misty's eyes hit a lonely dimness. Black spots gradually faded from her sight, allowing her eyes to finally adjust.<p>

It was then that Misty realized that she had been asleep, still lying on her back on some sort of cot. She moved into a seated position, wincing as her body protested with stiffness.

Misty had never felt so sluggish before especially not after waking up. She felt the weight of gravity pulling her, tempting her to lie back down and to drift into sleep once more.

But she willed herself to remain upright, turning her head to take a look around. Upon looking down for a moment, her head thudded with an ache causing her to grasp her forehead in hopes of subduing the pain.

However the ache in her head was not enough to withhold her curiosity of discovering where she was. She tried to get a visual, eyes scanning the room until they paused at the sight of a tray of various tools; needles, syringes, bandage rolls, latex gloves, antiseptic, all resting on a propped stand a few inches away from her bed.

Her chest seized with apprehension at the sight of the tools but then she looked past the tray and discovered that her bed was one of many that filled the room. Hers was sequestered off to the corner near the window that still had the curtains drawn. It appeared to be an infirmary but Misty was apparently the only patient.

With each inch of movement Misty made her body flared with soreness as though her whole body was bruised.

Ignoring the pain all over her body, Misty tried to recall what led her here. _What happened to me? _she thought.

Yet, hardly any legible thought past through her head. All she got was a faint, blurry image before everything else faded into darkness.

Misty furrowed her brows, whilst trying to make sense of what was going on, she had failed to notice a looming figure a few feet away.

"Oh? You're awake," the voice belonging to the figure said, only to draw closer to where Misty sat.

The figure revealed itself to be a woman; her eyes framed with spectacles, black hair partially pulled back and a white coat with a fuchsia 'R' embroidered just above the breast pocket. Otherwise a total stranger to Misty.

The woman ghosted over to the window by Misty's bed, drawing the curtains apart. The sunlight poured into the room, polluting Misty's bleary eyes for a moment before they became accustomed to the daylight.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked, pulling a chair to sit close by.

Misty's eyes widened, not knowing who this person was at all, but at the same time she did not feel threatened by her…yet.

"I'm okay…" she managed to respond although not able to mask her confusion.

The woman smiled; it was as though it was a sign of trust she was trying to offer to Misty. Yet there was something off about the woman's smile as though it was more mocking than kind. Still Misty remained a little weary, not sure what to think of this woman quite yet.

The black haired woman then pulled a chair that was by Misty's cot, suddenly occupying it with a clipboard and pen in her lap. "How did you sleep?" She leaned forward, causing Misty to recline a little due to the close invasion of her personal space.

"I, guess I slept fine," Misty said uncertain. If the stiffness in her body was any indicator, Misty presumed that she barely budged during her sleep.

The woman began scratching her pen at the clipboard; writing notes that Misty paid little attention to.

"You know who you are?" the person before the young trainer said, peering up past her lenses.

Misty blinked in confusion. What an odd question to ask and yet there was a very faint voice in the back of her mind, wondering the same thing. _Do I?_ she mused for a moment.

However the woman stared at Misty intently, the writing implement frozen in her hand, waiting for a response.

"Yes," Misty murmured. "I'm Misty."

Once again the pen began to etch away at the surface of the clipboard. All the while Misty's eyes noticed the woman wearing a lanyard with what appeared to be an ID attached to it, but it was turned away from her.

As silence stretched between the two, save for the faint whispers of the pen, Misty felt bold enough to ask a question herself. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The woman paused for a moment and then finished whatever she was writing before facing Misty. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. Dr. Reiko, I'm a medic here at this facility."

Dr. Reiko was met with a blank stare but answered Misty's next unspoken query. "You and I have never officially met before."

Misty simply nodded, not understanding if that name meant anything but her eyes fixed themselves upon the 'R' insignia again and felt a flicker of familiarity.

"Do you know where you are?" Dr. Reiko said, regaining Misty's attention.

Green eyes were fixed at the 'R' insignia on Dr. Reiko's lab coat and a flicker of familiarity clicked in Misty's mind. She had for sure seen that fuchsia colored 'R' before, if not several times in her past, or so she believed she has. "Team Rocket's Base."

"Correct," the medic said, impassively. "And do you know why you're here?"

This Misty knew the answer too. A part of her felt sure of herself of what she about to say yet there was another part of her that felt like a stranger to herself, but she abandoned that odd feeling and responded with certainty, albeit quietly. "I work here. Don't I?"

Dr. Reiko's lip curled upwards so faintly that Misty barely noticed a difference in her expression. But the woman seemed to have felt pleased with Misty's answer, nodding in confirmation.

Dr. Reiko's hand was working quickly as she continued to ask Misty more questions. "Do you know who Giovanni is?"

Misty stiffened at the mention of that name. For whatever reason it made her nervous, but that was a normal response surely. Of course she knew who he was, yet despite her sureness, Misty simply replied, "Mhm."

The woman before her raised a brow but did not press on the matter any further at least not for the time being.

Misty was beginning to wonder when the interrogation would end but tried her best to remain as patient as she could without bursting into a flurry of queries herself.

"Now, do you remember anything before falling asleep?" Dr. Reiko was already onto her next question.

Misty gulped, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. The fact of the matter was that she did not recall a thing, not even falling asleep. Straining her mind to recall memories as far back as she could, there seemed to be a huge gap, as though certain events were wiped away.

_What happened to me? _Misty asked herself, almost demanding herself to remember. It troubled her deeply to find herself in an infirmary, feeling stiff and lethargic despite having slept for hours without the slightest clue as to how she got there.

When nothing pricked her mind, Misty's head dipped low. "I don't…"

"Anything at all?" Dr. Reiko asked.

"No," whispered Misty almost inaudible. "Dr. Reiko? What exactly happened to me?"

The woman gave her reassuring smile, her eyes flashing deviously, though Misty paid no heed. Dr. Reiko set her clipboard on her lab, crossing her legs as Misty's eyes implored her for answer.

"Not to worry, Misty; allow me to explain."

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu awaited Nurse Joy's arrival for his Pokémon. Sitting in the lounge, Ash lost himself in a reverie, reminiscing of his adventures in Kalos.<p>

However, robbing Ash from his thoughts on his journey and the excitement of returning home was a voice that was too familiar to ignore.

"Thanks. Even though it's only a town away, I want to ensure my Pokémon will be—"

"Brock!"

Stopping mid-sentence at the front desk, and spinning to the source of the person calling his name, Brock's bewildered eyes locked onto Ash, who had sprung from his seat looking jovial.

His closest friend and the longest traveling companion he's had, Brock met Ash and Pikachu, halting right in front of them. He looked just the same as always, tall, tan and collected.

"Good to see you again, Ash, Pikachu," Brock said, turning his head to Ash to Pikachu and then back to Ash. "I watched your matches on TV. You've got a solid team in your hands."

"Thanks, Brock," Ash replied. "Funny seeing you here. Last I heard, you were studying in the Johto region."

The last time Ash and Brock traveled together was in the Sinnoh region.. During the last leg of their journey, Brock had made the decision to become a Pokémon doctor, changing his original goal of becoming a Pokémon breeder. And once he and Ash returned to Kanto, Brock headed home to Pewter City where he would study to achieve his latest goal. After taking a couple classes in town, Brock ventured back to Johto to learn among the doctors there.

"I've been home for a while now," he explained. "I was in Johto for a bit working as an apprentice."

"What're you doing back in Kanto, then?"

"Had some time off," Brock responded. "So I thought I'd come back and—"

"Oh, so are you going to help your brother with the gym?" Ash interjected.

Brock cleared his throat, remaining patient with his friend. "Not quite. I'm actually about to head to Cerulean City."

Ash gave his friend a puzzled look. "Huh? What'd you plan on doing there?"

Brock shrugged nonchalantly. "Thought I'd pay Misty a visit. She emailed me before I left Johto and mentioned that her sisters were out of town. Since I'm in the region I figured why not drop by the Gym? She might be lonely there…"

"Aw man, it's been a while since I've even talked to Misty," uttered Ash, scratching his temple sheepishly. His bad habit of keeping in touch was beginning to overwhelm him with guilt. But with one friend en route to see another, Ash instantly perked up again, chiming, "I'd like to see her again. Mind if I tag along?"

This proposition also made Pikachu happy. "Pikachu!" it trilled.

"Ha, of course!" Brock snickered. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to on my way there. You and I can catch up."

Ash jumped in excitement. Despite his initial plan of surprising his mother for a visit, Ash couldn't pass the chance to travel to Cerulean City with an old friend to be reunited with another.

Deep down Ash missed both Brock and Misty along with his other friends. So naturally any opportunity he got to see them again was something he would not hesitate about. It was though another adventure had appeared right in front of him, involving his oldest friends.

* * *

><p>"So the hypnosis worked then, yes?"<p>

"Appears so, sir. I explained to her what _happened_ and she doesn't seem to recall anything past the previous night."

"Hmph, perfect. I trust there is no sign of a relapse?"

"None. For now at least… Her cognition is still a little hazy but I hypothesize that when more time passes, she'll begin to remember what you told her."

Dr. Reiko had summoned Giovanni to the infirmary some time after Misty had woken up. The two remained a few feet away from Misty; Dr. Reiko informing the criminal of the "progress" that Misty has made, which only meant that the hypnosis was a success. Misty truly believed that she was part of Team Rocket.

And all the while Giovanni and the doctor were off having a private discussion, sitting in her bed and casting a glazed look out the window, Misty remained.

She remained completely oblivious to the other two in the room. In one hand was aspirin to aid the headache that had not ceased since waking. Dr. Reiko had explained to her what happened before coming to the infirmary.

According to the doctor's report, Misty sustained a non-life threatening head injury during a training exercise with their Pokémon, claiming that another agent's Pokémon had accidentally launched itself towards her, resulting with her hitting her head.

Blacking out as a result of the attack and brought to the infirmary where Dr. Reiko has since diagnosed her with amnesia. The amnesia certainly explains why Misty cannot, despite her straining to, remember the event ever happening. Nothing but a blank image came to mind whenever she tried.

In the end, Misty resigned to the explanation without pressing on further. Somehow she felt more comfortable not probing for too many details. And yet a sliver of uncertainty bristled her insides but she suppressed the feeling, wanting to return to her normal life.

And to her that consisted of working for none other than Team Rocket.

"Misty, everything alright?"

Misty tore her gaze from the window, locking eyes with Dr. Reiko, before glazing over to the tall, looming figure beside her. The redhead gave a simple nod, but her eyes remained transfixed on Giovanni, whose scowl caused her to shrink a little in her cot.

"Good morning, Misty," greeted Giovanni dryly, taking a seat in an empty chair by Misty's bed.

"Hello," Misty responded.

"How are you feeling?" Giovanni asked feigning concern.

Upon being asked, Misty's head felt a new wave of pain, much duller than before but a nuisance nonetheless. "Fine…I just have a headache."

Giovanni chuckled inwardly. _Such a difference in personality from last night_, he thought darkly to himself. His thoughts spoke the truth, though. When Misty was brought into his office, despite being disoriented from the spore attack, the girl, although frightened proved to have been lionhearted.

And now, sitting in a creaky bed, her memories wiped from her mind, Misty was a ghost of her former self; meek and pitiful.

_Let this be your punishment for interfering with Team Rocket in the first place, brat_, Giovanni seethed silently.

After mutely enjoying Misty's dolefulness, Giovanni spoke again. "You know who I am," he uttered it as a fact rather than asking it as a question.

Before responding, Misty couldn't help but stare at the man before her. She soaked in every detail about him, yet his voice was what seemed to overshadow his physical appearance.

Giovanni's voice managed to incite a very blurry, fleeting recollection. But just as quick as it had flashed through her damaged memory, it faded into darkness.

"I came by to see how you were doing," Giovanni said, his tone laced with thinly veiled boredom. "So do you remember me or what?" His dark eyes became even more penetrating.

That abrasiveness was something that Misty easily recognized of this man. "You're Giovanni," Misty replied, suddenly straightening her posture as though she were in the presence of a noble.

Giovanni raised his brows in response, his lips parted, beckoning Misty to finish.

"The leader of Team Rocket," she said and despite the composed and evenness in her voice, her stomach churned with untold trepidation.

Giovanni simply nodded, a pleased look on his face. He then turned to Dr. Reiko. "Doctor, could you give us a moment?" To which the medic nodded, turning a heel but paused when Giovanni added one more request. "Pull the curtain."

Dr. Reiko obliged, turning around and drawing the curtain between Misty's bed and the empty one beside hers, allowing a barrier for Giovanni and Misty to hide behind.

Misty tilted her head at Giovanni with a puzzled look, although her features gradually morphed into tension.

"Dr. Reiko has informed me that you don't have any recollection of what brought you to the infirmary. Is this true?"

Looking down at the creases on her blanket in embarrassment, Misty replied, "Yes. That's true. She told me of some sort of accident during training and that—I hit my head."

Chuckling inwardly, Giovanni elected to nod in comprehension instead. "Now, I know Dr. Reiko has already asked you several questions but I wanted to know more specifically if you know who and _what_ you are?"

Giovanni's brow twitched, waiting for Misty to reply but was met with no answer. He forced himself to remain as calm as possible, ignoring the urge to grab her by the collar and rattle her until she said what he wanted to hear.

But when Misty remained silent, the man decided that he could not wait any longer to see whether or not she was truly brainwashed. He thought long and hard about what to ask her; something that would trigger greatly within her mind.

"I understand that you are in a precious state right now," Giovanni said through thinly veiled patience. "What with your amnesia…" The man resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "But we want to help you recover your memories. It would be a great benefit to you if you could try your best to give an answer. Trust us. You _always_ have."

Misty looked back up to face Giovanni. What Giovanni was trying to imply struck a cord within her, not just her mind but her gut. Gradually she felt the nerves drift away, feeling a little more comfortable—little being the key word.

And after a moment of regaining her newly scattered thoughts, she spoke. "I—I'm a member of Team Rocket. A water type trainer."

"Very good…" purred Giovanni but he was not completely satisfied just yet. He wanted to truly test out whether the hypnosis worked. He chose his next words carefully, wanting them to really spur something in her. If she truly believed that she was part of Team Rocket then he wanted to be proven by her showing some conviction.

"But, Misty…does any of that mean anything to you?"

"Yes. Of course," her voice came out steady, which Misty was grateful for. She did not want to appear weak and vulnerable before her boss.

Giovanni reclined a little in his seat, arms crossed with a pleased yet warning look on his face. _It better_, he threatened silently.

After a moment's silence had past, Giovanni gave Misty a curt nod, hoping her to have a speedy recovery and then he stalked out from the curtain.

Dr. Reiko was looking over some notes when Giovanni approached her.

"Look after the brat," he whispered calmly. "Ensure her of her place here."

"Yes, sir," Dr. Reiko said as Giovanni turned a heel and left the infirmary.

As he sauntered through the halls of his facility, Giovanni mused deviously. It had worked. Despite Misty feeling disoriented and confused, she believed she was part of Team Rocket, believed that she worked for him. Thanks to Giovanni's scheme the Cerulean Gym Leader was now a Team Rocket agent, assuming her identity.

And unbeknownst to Misty it was a total fallacy, a horrific delusion that was only beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring.<em>

_"Hello! Thank you for calling the Cerulean Gym. No one is present to answer at the moment, but please leave a message or call back. Goodbye!"_

Ash and Brock both sighed, a little disappointed to have reached the answering machine at the Cerulean Gym. The two went back inside, using the video phone with the hopes of informing Misty that they were on their way there. But alas, not one person at the gym answered much to the confusion and disappointment of the two boys.

"Guess everyone's busy," Ash said, scratching the top of his head.

"Yeah," Brock agreed with another sigh. He rose from his seated position to turn to Ash. "We could try her Pokégear," the aspiring Pokémon doctor offered with a gesture of one hand. "But she might be busy with the gym at the moment…"

Ash shrugged, contemplating on something. Once his mind was pricked with an idea, his nonchalant demeanor melted, morphing into an excitable grin. "Or, instead of calling her, we just head over there. Kind of like a surprise."

"Pikachu!" Ash's electric pal affirmed.

Brock shrugged. "I suppose we can do that. I mean she already knows I'm going to visit, but…I'm sure she'll be both enthused and surprised to see you two. Alright then, let's hit the road!"

Ash nodded as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder. He, Pikachu and Brock all bid Nure Joy farewell, which took much longer thanks to Brock's impulse to sweet talk the lady.

Ash was elated to get to hit the road again, even if for a short trip. He missed his friends and deeply yearned spend more time with them. Especially those who deserve a long overdue visit from him.

"Maybe we'll get to see Misty in the middle of a battle!" Ash piped up. "And I can't wait to show her my Gr—"

"Excuse me?"

However just as they were about to exit the Pokémon Center at last, a young girl close to their age stopped them in their tracks.

Spinning on their heels, Brock and Ash turned to the girl with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who us?" Ash said.

The girl nodded. "Sorry to keep you, but do you happen to be Pokémon trainers?"

Ash's face lit up with excitement. "I am! Are you one too? Are you looking for a battle—"

The girl put her hands up, shaking her head nervously. "I am, but I'm not asking for a battle."

"How can we help you?" Brock asked politely.

The girl gave a rueful smile, but it faded once she spoke again. "I just wanted to warn you two; be careful out on the road."

Ash and Brock exchanged baffled looks. Ash crossed his arms, eyeing the girl curiously. The girl, however didn't explain though. She simply gave them one fleeting glance and walked past them and out of the Pokémon Center.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock watched the girl leave.

"What's with her?" Ash asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know…" Brock whispered. "I guess she just wants us to be careful. Or wishing us happy trails?"

"I guess…"

However the tone of the girl's warning was laced with grimness that Ash couldn't help but feel irked by. He understood the dangers of being a wandering trainer but it was as if she meant something more dour.

But since Ash considered himself a seasoned traveler, he did not worry about journeying through long deserted roads, dark forests, murky caves. Especially since he was in the company of his Pokémon and old friend.

He, Brock and Pikachu swept the girl's words past their heads, sauntering out of the Pokémon Center, on their way to Cerulean City.

Yet…Ash and his friends couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss in Kanto.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A little bit of filler in this one.


End file.
